Junk
by Jarl2425
Summary: This isn't story. I'm posting all this it on the Web so I can access it later. There is a story inside which I was working on but most of this is notes


"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

"**Demon/ Boss summon Speech"**

'**Demon/ Boss summon thoughts'**

**Jutsus: Attack**

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV_

**Summary: ** Stories I'll work on one day or not. I haven't decided yet. I'm posting all this it on the Web so I can access it later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto the Dragon buji Rewritten**

**Naruto the Dragon buji **

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Elements**

Darkness

Nothingness

**Fuinjutsu**- Mastery

**Abilities**

**Body**

**Supernatural strength**- Naruto is capable of bending steel with his bare hands

**Supernatural senses**- Naruto's senses are beyond human comprehension

**Supernatural speed**- Naruto is capable of moving beyond the speed of light

**Healing factor**- Naruto can recover quickly from fatal wounds like a wound to the heart

**Night Visions**- Capable of seeing in complete darkness

**Shape shifting- **Naruto is capable of shape shifting into any person or animal

**Stealth**

**Imperceptibility****- **The ability to be completely undetectable and invisible.

**Tracking Evasion**- The power in which one hides from followers and pursuers and avoid total detection/discovery

**Intangibility****- **The ability to pass through solid matter

**Destruction**

**Black Hole Creation****- **The power to create black holes that can devour matter and energy.

**Destruction****- **The power to unmake and destroy anything, everything and everyone to total and utter nothingness.

**Nothingness Constructs**- Users can turn nothingness into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need.

**Fire bolts of Dark energy that could cause the surroundings to vanish. **

**Void Manipulation**- The power to manipulate vacuum**. **The user can manipulate vacuum, the atmospheric region devoid of physical matter and energy. Since air molecules exist within what would be an otherwise empty space, the user can twist the region of vacuum to manipulate air, creating tornadoes, hurricanes, or reject air to create vacuums and air blasts. This also grants the user a defense against all fire and sound-based abilities, as both require atmospheric air as a medium to function.

**Whither**- By touching someone or something, Naruto can kill a living organism

**Devour soul**- Naruto is capable of ripping the soul of a living organism and devouring it for multiple purposes: extend his own life, knowledge, etc…

**Travel**

**Teleportation**- The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between.

**Create ****stabilized wormholes**** with negative energy**- The power to create portals for transport between two non-adjacent locations

**Spatial Slicing**- The ability to slice through space itself

**Other**

**Apathy****- **The power to suppress/negate emotions in oneself

**Memory Erasure**- The power to erase memories

**Negative Energy Manipulation****-** The power to create/summon and control dark energy.

**Negative Zone Creation**- The power to project a negative zone

**Power Erasure**- The ability to permanently eliminate the supernatural powers of others

**Taijutsu: Hokuto Shinken** (北斗神拳**?**, lit. "Divine Fist of the North Dipper", aka the "Divine Fist of the North Star") is the titular martial art of the _Fist of the North Star_ series used by Kenshiro and his three adopted brothers. It is a 1,800 year-old (2,000 years in the original anime series) Chinese fighting style that utilizes the body's 708 tsubos of the **keiraku hiko** (経絡秘孔**?**, "secret channeling points") to cause destruction from within. It is said that the average person only uses 30% of their body's strength, whereas those trained in _Hokuto Shinken_ are taught to tap into the remaining 70% in order to perform their destructive techniques. The history of _Hokuto Shinken_ gradually unfolds throughout the course of the manga's storyline and its later prequel, _Fist of the Blue Sky_.

**Dimension world**- Dark Realm

**Dragon Form:** A pitch black dragon with black eyes

**Naruko Uzumaki**

**Current skill level**

Low chunin without Kyuubi chakra

High Jounin with Kyuubi chakra

**Kyuubi's tails**- 3

**Element**

Wind (dad)

Water (mom)

Fire (which she got from Kyuubi)

**Teams**

Asuma- Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji- Ino-shika-Choji formation

Kurenai- Kiba, Hinata, and Shino- tracking team

Kakashi- Sasuke, Sakura, and Ami

Kushina- Naruto and Naruko

**Hogyoku Rewritten**

**Naruto **

**Personality:**

Loving, warm, and happy in general/ away from Konoha

Cold towards Konoha shinobi and civilian alike

Cold to family or former family

Indifference towards Hiruzen

**Current Strength: **Unknown

**Hogyoku: **a small, black orb

**Hollow form:** Naruto's hair becomes white, untamed and long, his eyes become pure black, and his skin turns white. His teeth changes to pitch black and becomes razor sharp. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes. His hollow mask resembles that of a demonic skull with two red horns. His clothes change into a large white Kimono (_See dead demon consuming for reference_)

**Reiryoku- **Black

**Zanpakuto**

Name: Shinihime 死姫 (Death princess)

Unsealed Form: Simple Katana

Sealed form: It is a black elegant cleaver with a long red cloth allowing the cleaver to be swung around freely. The edge of the blade is pure white.

Release Command:The night is young

Bankai Name: Black daito with white handle, black cross guard in the form on an X, and black chain with a small white skull attached at the end.

Outfit: Black and white skin tight suit with a black skull in the center of the chest

Inner spirit/ Shinihime form: She has flawless white skin, blood red eyes, perfectly sharpen teeth giving her a predator look, and pure white hair that was flowed downwards. Her outfit consists of flower appliqué halter neck, long fly away top and comes with matching g-string panty. She didn't wear anything on her feet revealing her black painted toenails matching her black painted fingernails.

**Techniques: **

**Shinihime ****Getsuga** (Death princess fang) - Unleashes a wave of black energy in the form of an arc

**Reiryoku**- Spiritual power

**Reiatsu**- Spiritual pressure

**Uzumaki clan members**

**Kushina Uzumaki**- head of Uzumaki clan and mother to Naruto and Kasumi

Kenjutsu- Kage (White dragon)

Uzugan- Mastery

Taijutsu- Kage (Hidden dragon)

**Kasumi Uzumaki**- twin sister to Naruto

Kenjutsu- chunin (White dragon)

Uzugan- Mastery

Taijutsu- chunin (Hidden Dragon)

**Arashi Uzumaki**- representative of Uzumaki clan on council group

Kenjutsu- Jounin (Water dragon)

Uzugan- Mastery

Taijutsu- Jounin (Uzu fist)

**Jun Uzumaki**- cousin of Naruto (female)

Kenjutsu- chunin (Water dragon)

Uzugan- Mastery

Taijutsu- chunin (Uzu fist)

**Dante Uzumaki**- cousin of Naruto (male)

Kenjutsu- chunin (Water dragon)

Uzugan- Mastery

Taijutsu- chunin (Uzu fist)

**Jin Uzumaki**- cousin of Naruto (male)

Kenjutsu- chunin (Water dragon)

Uzugan- Mastery

Taijutsu- chunin (Uzu fist)

**Kosuke Uzumaki**- Head elder of the Uzumaki clan

**Uzumaki clan**

Advanced healing allowing each member to re-grow limbs, immunity to various poisons, and a unique chakra

**Uzugan**- an eye based kekkei genkai that allows them to create and manipulate arts that use ink, blood, formulas, and symbols such as fuinjutsu and others like it

Deadly kenjutsu skills

**Seven Swordsmen**

**Zabuza Momochi** – Wielder of Kubikiribocho

**Chojuro**- Hiramekarei/ a double-handled sword wielded by Chojuro

**Raiga Kurosuki**- Kiba (Fangs)/

**Kisame Hoshigaki**- **Samehada** (shark skin)

**Bleach Related**

**Gotei 13**

**Military Divisions: **

**1st Division:** N/A

Captain: Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto

Lieutenant: Chojiro Tadaoki Sasakibe

**2nd Division:** Stealth Ops

Captain: Sui-Feng

Lieutenant: Marechiyo Omaeda

**3rd Division:** N/A

Captain: Gin Ichimaru

Lieutenant: Izuru Kira

**4th Division:** Medical/Supply/Janitorial

Captain: Retsu Unohana

Lieutenant: Isane Kotetsu

**5th Division:** N/A

Captain: Aizen Sosuke

Lieutenant: Momo Hinamori

**6th Division:** N/A

Captain: Byakuya Kuchiki

Lieutenant: Renji Abarai

**7th Division:** N/A

Captain: Sajin Komamura

Lieutenant: Tetsuzaemon Iba

**8th Division:** N/A

Captain: Shunsui Kyoraku

Lieutenant: NanaoIse

**9th Division: **Gotei 13 Security Force, Arts & Culture

Captain: Kaname Tosen

Lieutenant: Shuhei Hisagi

**10th Division:** N/A

Captain: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Lieutenant: RangikuMatsumoto

**11th Division:** Melee Combat: Swordsmanship

Captain: Kenpachi Zaraki

Lieutenant: Yachiru Kusajishi

**12th Division:** Research & Development of new Technology and Spiritual Tools

Captain: Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Lieutenant: Nemu Kurotsuchi

**13th Division:** N/A

Captain: Jushiro Ukitake

Lieutenant: Rukia Kuchiki

**Arrancar**

0: Yammy Llargo

1st: Coyote Starrk

2nd: Baraggan Louisenbairn

3rd: Tier Harribel and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

4th: Ulquiorra Cifer

5th: Nnoitra Gilga

6th: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

7th: Zommari Rureaux

8th: Szayel Aporro Granz

9th: Aaroniero Arruruerie

10th Yammy Llargo

Rudbornn Chelute- Unlike most Arrancar, his face is hidden. He is distinguished from the other Exequias with his bull-shaped skull, instead of the typical human-shaped skulls his subordinates wear.

**Visored**

**Shinji Hirako /**Sakanade/ Double-mouthed Pharaoh mask with a short-flowing hood beneath the back of his neck

**Love Aikawa /**Tengumaru/ Traditional Ogre-shaped Oni mask with two small horns at its forehead

**Rojuro Otoribashi/ **Kinshara/ Plague doctor mask; Unique in the sense that his protrudes from his face instead of being flat

**Kensei Muguruma**/Tachikaze/Flat hockey mask with six slit eye holes in two columns and extensions that frame his head

**Mashiro Kuna/ **Unknown/Grasshopper-shaped mask with two goggle-shaped eyes and four slits in its mouth area; and small antenna.

**Hiyori Sarugaki/ **Kubikiri/OrochiWide skull mask with a prominent horn centered on its forehead and a row of diamond-shaped markings over its eyebrows

**Hachigen Ushoda/ **Unknown/ Traditional Balinese demon mask with tusks and feather-shaped spikes at the top of its head

**Lisa Yadomaru/ **Haguro Tonbo/ Diamond-shaped mask with a cross-shaped hole in the middle and its top tip bending over her head

**Ichigo Kurosaki/ **Zangetsu/Narrow skull mask with two vertical stripes.

**Dangai**

**Dangai**- A result of Seireitei, Los Noches, human world, and the Dangai colliding together

**Tekken**- A village created within Dangai

**Tekken Zones: Seireitei**/ Central/ **Los Noches**

**Tekken Leader:** Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto

**Spy Agents**- Artificial human life with a computer mind scattered across the world

**Gotei 13**- Army of Tekken

**Arrancar**- Special force

**Visored**- Special force

**Explanation: **

Any soul reaper slayed after the creation of the Hogyoku were absorbed

**Foot notes**

**Zanjutsu**: Sword fighting techniques for the Zanpakuto. The most basic fighting technique

**Hakuda**: An unarmed fighting technique that makes use of one's own body in a fight

**Hoho**: The name for all high-speed fighting movements based on the art of Shunpo

**Kido**: Advanced spells that require strong spiritual power: Hado and Bakudo

**Bala**- a technique of firing his hardened spiritual pressure against his enemies. Less powerful than a Cero, but it can be successively fired at 20 times the rate

**Cero**- a powerful spiritual light fired by Menos Grandes and Arrancars

**Descorrer**- A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo

**Gran Rey Cero**- The ultimate Cero that can only be used by Espadas. It is so powerful, it distorts the surrounding space

**Hierro**- An Arrancar's outer skin with high spiritual hardness that serves as armor

**Pesquisa**- An Arrancar ability to measure and locate spiritual pressure

**Resurreccion**- Releasing the core of an Arrancars' ability sealed in their Zanpakuto to regain the original powers of a Hollow. They often take on a form closer to a Hollow than a Human after performing Resurreccion

**Sonido**- The Arrancar equivalent to a Shinigami's Shunpo

**8 years' time skip fact**

5 year old Naruto gains Shinigami powers

Zanpakuto spirit trains him in basics for 1 month before taking him to Dangai to train

Naruto trains in Dangai for 3 worldly years- 6, 000 Dangai years

For the other 5 years, he helped his own village with the help of Shinigami, Arrancar, and Visored

His warriors consist of former Shinigami, Arrancars, and Visoreds

**Shinobi world = summoning world**

**1 hour in shinobi and summoning world = 2,000 hours in Dangai**

**2,000 hours in Dangai = about 83 days in shinobi world**

**Shinobi years**/ Shinobi hours/ **Dangai hours**/ Dangai years

**1 year** = 8, 766 hours – **17,532,000** – 2 000 years

**2 years** = 17,531 hours – **35,062,000** – 4,000 years

**3 years** = 26,297 hours – **52,594,000** – 6,000 years

**4 years** = 35,063 hours – **70126000** – 8,000 years

**5 years** = 43,829 hours – **87,658,000** – 10,000 years

**6 years** = 52,595 hours – **105,190,000** – 12,000 years

**7 years** = 61,360 hours – **122,720,000 **– 14,000 years

**8 years** = 70,126 hours – **140,252,000** – 16,000 years

**9 years** = 78,892 hours – **157,784,000** – 18,000 years

**10 years** = 87,658 hours – **175,316,000** – 20,000 years

**12 years **= 105,190 – 210,380,000 – 24,000 years

**Konohagakure- **5 years after Kyuubi's attack

"This is becoming a nightmare!" One of the Elder advisors of the Uzumaki clan shouted in the council chamber. "That…boy…is ruining this clan's reputation!" There were whispers amongst the gathered group about that statement. It would seem that there were others that agreed with him.

"Fifteen times, fifteen times we've had to request ANBU protection for that failure in the last month," another replied. "We're losing face while the Uchiha and Hyuga continue to gain power. At this rate we'll end up like the Kurama clan, a weak minor clan. We'll lose our seat amongst the council. If something like that occurs, we'll lose power within Konoha. We need to do something about this situation now before it's too late."

"The boy shows no talent in any of the clan techniques" another voice spoke, "Not only that but he doesn't even possess our bloodline. In fact, he doesn't even have chakra in his body at all other than the demonic one sealed away. Someone like him isn't need in our clan. Before he came along, we were always compared to the Senju and Uchiha clan as equals. But now we're losing that power. That boy is cancer to our reputation. Keep him around too long and it will destroy us." The group once again whispered to one another about the situation. Neither of them liked their current situation right now.

"We should distance the clan from that failure" stated the second voice, "With the new contract offered to us by the Fire Lord himself, the boy's presence would only be a hindrance. Even now, he disrupts the training of his twin sister, who is turning out to be a genuine prodigy for the clan. Kasumi-chan may not be in the direct line for clan succession, but she's certainly going to be a prize jewel for us in a few years."

The trio of elders nodded, and then turned to stare at the red haired woman kneeling before them. Once, this woman was the prize of the Uzumaki clan. A jounin of remarkable skill, second only to the Densetsu no Sannin, Sandaime Hokage, Hatake Sakumo, and her own deceased husband Namikaze Minato. After the Kyuubi attack, she had lost a great deal of power due to damages inflicted upon her from Kyuubi. Uzumaki Kushina had in recent years turned cold and almost unfeeling. She rarely spoke to the council, or to any other clan members, unless it was absolutely necessary. Even her two children, the aforementioned Kasumi and the boy –Naruto– received little attention from her. Some of the clan members believed her cold attitude was from the death of her husband and loss of power while the others simply didn't care.

"Kushina-sama," the head elder spoke, "You know that the Fire Lord has requested our entire clan move to the capital city of Fire country, Hinokakugin (Fire Pavilion). This move gives the clan a great opportunity to reclaim some of the honor your son has cost us…perhaps even gain greater. However…" He trailed off slightly but Kushina knew what he was implying.

"You wish for me to leave my son here in the village while the rest of us travel to the city "the cold woman replied, "Am I correct?"

"Yes, that is correct," the old man replied, "Do you have a problem with it?" He eyed her carefully and waited for her response whether through words or body language. His eyes scanned her keenly for any type of response ranging from a slight twitch to a small shift in stance. So far she wasn't showing any reaction at all. It was as if she was numb to the situation. This of course infuriated him. Lately reading Kushina had been extremely hard. Reading her was like trying to read a brick wall.

While the elder continued scanning Kushina's body for any reaction, Kushina continued maintaining a blank state of mind. She looked the elder directly in the eyes and answered his question ignoring the small tug at her soul.

"No," she replied, "I will do what is best for the clan. We will leave immediately before our reputation is dragged further into the mud. Please gather your things within 30 minutes then meet up at the wagons." The Elder advisors smiled at her decision. It would seem that Kushina had proven that she was more than capable of being a clan head after all. The needs of a clan come before the needs of one person. After packing their personal belongings, the group quickly made their way towards wagons stationed outside their compound. They were all too eager to begin their new lives elsewhere without a certain failure bringing further shame to their clan.

"Kaachan?" a small voice whispered catching Kushina by surprise even though she didn't show it. She turned to face the voice with cold uncaring eyes. Her eyes landed on the form of a small boy. The boy appeared to be 5 years old with blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin matching her complexion. Beside the small child was an elder man with grey hair, several wrinkles and very few liver-spots. He wore the Hokage's gear which consist of the customary hat and cloak, which he wore over a red, full-length gown that was tied using a white sash. This was Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha and ruling Hokage after the Yondaime died sealing Kyuubi away at the cost of his life. Currently he was looking at Kushina with pleading eyes.

"Kushina-san, I beg you once again to stop this madness!" Hiruzen's voice carried both anger and pleading. "This is your son for god's sake! To abandon him this way…" He didn't want to think about the damage that could occur to the boy mentally. Kushina's eyes remained cold and her body language remained unreadable for all.

"It is the will of the clan, Sandaime-sama," she replied, "I will do what is in the best interests of my clan. If leaving the boy is the best thing for the clan then I will do so in a heartbeat. As a matter of fact, from this day forth, he will no longer be known as an Uzumaki. He is officially disowned from the Uzumaki clan thus he will no longer be permitted to carry our name." Kushina's words inflicted pain towards Hiruzen's heart. To think Kushina would go this far…

"Kaachan?" the small boy whimpered again, even as his big sister gave him a look of pity mixed with longing, "Was…was I bad? Did…did I…do something wrong?"

Kushina ignored the boy's questions, though she once again felt a strange pull at her heart. It was the same pull she felt a week prior to the decision she had been made and close to an hour ago. She ignored the feeling once more. "We are the last one's here aside from Arashi-san," she replied, "He'll stand proxy for the Uzumaki clan on all civilian and shinobi matters. Katsumi and I must depart now."

"Kushina-san…"

"Goodbye, Sandaime-sama," the woman finished, before walking away. She climbed into the wagon with her daughter, and the driver lashed the horses, getting them moving.

The blond boy stared at the wagon as it moved away from his home. His heart crumbled at the thought of being left. Without realizing it, his legs began taking him to the moving wagon. He forced himself to run as fast as he could and ignored the burning feeling he was experiencing right now. The wagon continued to move forward, even as he began to shout his pleas. "KAACHAN….DON'T LEAVE ME!" He continued running until he was at the gates of Konoha. It was there he tripped over his feet causing him to fall. He didn't acknowledge the fact that he scraped some skin. The only thing that mattered was the wagon.

"KAACHAN"

As he was about to make another attempt to run after the wagon he felt someone's hand on his shoulders. Naruto turned around and slammed his face into the robes of the Hokage and cried. Hiruzen embraced the young boy giving the boy emotional support.

"Oji-chan, why did Kaachan and Onee-sama leave me? Did I do something bad?" the boy whispered.

"No Naruto-kun, you were a good boy." Sarutobi Hiruzen replied, patting the boy's back in an effort soothe his fractured heart, "You are truly special. Your Kaachan and Onee-san will see that someday." The boy continued to cry his soul out into the white robes of the old man.

"If…if I…if I become a good ninja," the boy sobbed, "Will…will that…make them love me?"

Sarutobi thought about the best way to answer his question. He wanted to answer Naruto's question in a way that would cheer him up and inspire him to become a shinobi just as his father wanted him to be. One of Minato's dying wish was that Naruto became Konoha's guardian. With Kyuubi's chakra, he would be able to keep Konoha safe from various threats. Of course in order to gain control of Kyuubi's chakra, Jiraiya would have to return home. Not only would Jiraiya be able help Naruto in learning how to control Kyuubi's chakra but he would be able to help the boy become a powerful shinobi.

"I think many will come to love you if you become a good shinobi, Naruto-kun. If you become the strongest shinobi ever, many people will respect and adore you. As a matter of fact, why don't you train to become stronger than me so you could save me from a Kage's most deadly enemy? I would be happy if you save me from the evil monster I fight every day." Hiruzen by now was thinking about his paper work. No matter what he did, he can never defeat paperwork. It's as if his paperwork had some sort of immortality.

"B-but Jiji, no one else is stronger than you." Hiruzen shook his head at that.

"That's not true young Naruto. There are several others that are as strong if not stronger than me. I know one person or entity that could easily defeat me. He is the most powerful and most respected person." By now he had Naruto's full attention.

"Really, who is he?" Hiruzen smiled a little as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"God" was the simple answer. "No one could beat him other than another God. With the amount of power he has, he could do anything he wants. Almost everyone respects him as do I." Hiruzen continued ranting about God and Naruto listened to every word. His young mind soon began thinking about the possibilities of him and this power. As soon as Hiruzen was finished, Naruto's mind had formed a goal that he would strive for.

'One day I will become god and everyone will respect me. Anyone who tries to harm me will be dealt with. I'll be able to punish all the bad people in my life and save jiji from the evil monster he's fighting. I will become a god.' Determination shone through is eyes which went unnoticed by Hiruzen. As soon as he finished that train of thought, he felt a strange pull on him. His head snapped in the direction it came from with a puzzled expression. He stared in the direction for what seemed like eternity.

"Naruto are you okay?" Naruto was brought from his thoughts by the concerned Hokage. He wiped his tears away and nods his head.

"Hai jiji, I feel much better thanks to you" Hiruzen allowed a smile to grace his lips upon hearing those words.

"Good now let's get some ramen shall we." Naruto pumped his fist in the air when ramen was mentioned. Hiruzen couldn't help but smile at how fast the boy forgot about his abandonment of his family and clan. He grabbed Naruto by the hand and led him towards Ichiraku ramen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was found leaving Ichiraku ramen rubbing his tummy. He bit his teeth down in agony from the amount of pain he was experiencing at the moment. He didn't know why his stomach was hurting so much but what he did know was that his stomach started hurting after consuming ramen. Did that mean he ate too much ramen or did he eat too fast? He stopped mid-step when the pain amplified for a few seconds bringing tears to his eyes. Maybe his body didn't like ramen anymore. He clenched his eyes together hoping for the pain to go away. Once the pain dull slightly, he began walking once more.

'I'll get better soon because I'll be god one day. I'll tough it out for now. If I can't take a little pain then what kind of god would I be?' This thought helped him ignore the pain slightly but not by much. He forced himself to keep walking not noticing the blood dripping down his lips. Naruto stopped once more but it wasn't because of the pain this time. He felt a familiar pull on him but this time it was a little stronger than before. He began to wonder what it was he felt before when he was with his jiji. If it wasn't for the fact that he was with his jiji, he would have investigated it. But now he would be able to investigate it now. It's not like he had someone waiting at home for him ever. His jiji had informed him over a few bowls of ramen that that kaachan no longer wanted him when he asked when they would return.

At first Naruto didn't believe him but seeing the sad face on his jiji made him realize that he wasn't lying. His parents didn't want anything to do with him and that crushed his spirit. His jiji hugged him and told him everything was okay and that he didn't need them at all. It was there he labeled his family and clan as bad guys needing to be punished in his mind. When he became god, he would punish them for leaving him alone.

Naruto turned in the direction the pull came from and walked with the determination to find out what it was. Naruto soon came upon a forest with heavily fortified gates each sealed off with chains and a rather large lock. There were warning signs all around the area making the young jinchuriki nervous. The pull came on him once more but unlike the last two times, it was stronger than before. Even the feeling that came with the pull was different. This time it felt as if something was calling him. As if in a trance, Naruto scanned the fence until he found a small gap in the gates large enough for him to barely squeeze through. Despite the nervous feeling he was experiencing, he walked towards the gap and squeezed his body through. Once on the other side, he made his way towards where the pull came from. By now he knew he was close though he couldn't really explain how he knew that. All he knew was that his body was drawn towards something located here and he would find out what it was. Naruto went into the forest and continued his search for whatever it was he was drawn to.

15 minutes of searching brought Naruto to the sight of a small black orb that was glowing brightly. He couldn't help but feel captivated by the beautiful orb. He wiped away blood pouring from his lips as he got closer to the orb. He wasn't aware that it was blood he was wiping away. He thought it was drool or something. When he went to wipe his hands of said drool, it was then he noticed the red on his pants. His heart began to race at the sight of his blood. Not only did his heart begin racing, but pain erupted in his stomach once more but unlike last time, the pain caused his legs to give out. He dropped on the glowing orb adding more pain. The last thing he saw was a large flash before blacking out.

As soon as Naruto lost consciousness, a dark shell formed around Naruto's body until a prefect cocoon was formed around him covering him up completely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Na…..ru…..to" Darkness was everywhere he turned. There wasn't a light anywhere and it scared him. Naruto walked a few steps forward and stopped.

"Nar…..uto" His head snapped the direction it came from but found no one.

"Naru….to" The voice sound much closer than before yet he couldn't find the source of this voice. He scanned the area a few more times to make sure he didn't over look things.

"Naruto-sama wake up" A shiver went down his spine when he heard the voice directly behind him. There was also the dreaded feeling from behind him. Slowly he turned around to find the source of the voice but a hand on his shoulders prevented him from doing to. He turned his head slightly to see a soft pair of hands on his shoulder belonging to that of a female. The hand had a flawless white color to it while the nails were painted black. "You will see me in due time Naruto-sama. Right now you need to wake up." Her voice sent shivers down his spine. It was a beautiful voice fit for an angel. The world around him began to brighten.

Naruto opened his eyes to the sight of trees. He slowly sat up and began wondering why he was in the forest to begin with until memories of a certain pull and a small orb came back. He scanned the area for said orb but found none. He didn't get time to ponder on the situation when several animals' sounds were heard. One of them sound like a tiger or lion but he wasn't willing to stick around to find out. He stood up and ran towards the direction he came from. As he made his way back from the forest, he noticed that his stomach pain was gone.

'Maybe it was a tummy ache after all.'

He ran to the gates and left through the small gap he came in successfully escaping the forest. He stopped once he was outside the gate and allowed a triumph smile to grace his lips. He had concluded that this forest had some dangerous creatures in there. The fact that he went in and out must mean something right?

"Naruto" Said boy turned around when he heard his name being called. It was none other than his jiji carrying a look of concern. "Where were you Naruto? I've been searching for you all morning. I thought the worst when I couldn't find you." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry I made you worry jiji. I felt some strange sensation so I went to look for it. I hit my head on something and everything went dark. When I woke up I heard a tiger or something and ran as fast as I could. I didn't want to be food for anyone." Hiruzen's face went to serious mode after Naruto was finished his tale. To go in the forest of death was something reckless. The last thing he wanted was for the young Kyuubi container to be eaten by one of the many mutated or abnormal animals in the forest of death. The forest of death was home to some of the most dangerous creatures ever. People that knew about the forest of death stayed clear of it. Amongst those people were anbu members.

"Well Naruto I want you to stay away from the forest. It's filled with dangerous creatures that will eat you." Naruto paled at the thought of being eaten by an animal. Hiruzen noticed this and knew he didn't need to go any further with his explanation. "Anyway let's move away from this area before something tries to eat us." That was all Naruto needed to hear as his legs took him away from said forest. Hiruzen chuckled as he followed the boy at a slow pace. As Naruto made his way from the dangerous forest, a small black light shone from beneath his shirt for a brief second then stopped. This went unnoticed by Naruto and Hiruzen.

Naruto ran towards the Uzumaki compound and stopped when he noticed several Nins exiting the house with furniture in their hands. Standing next to the shinobi were civilians holding brief cases. Naruto stepped forward to ask what was going on but a hand on the shoulder caught his attention. He turned to find Hiruzen staring at the scene in contemplation. "Jiji what's going on? Why are they taking things from my home?" Hiruzen looked down at the boy and sighed.

"I'm sorry Naruto but the house was sold by your kaachan before she left. Everything she left behind is being seized by the council members to be sold or given away. You'll be moving somewhere new Naruto so don't worry about being homeless." Naruto didn't seem too happy about this at all. Hiruzen ruffled his hair softly. "Now let's go see your new home Naruto." He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The duo appeared in front of a small old apartment complex located on the outskirts of Konoha. "This will be your new home Naruto so why don't you explore it. The top floor has all your belongings and a few things I want you to study. Since you're not able to attend shinobi academy, I'll enlist you into a civilian academy."

"Wait, why can't I go to the shinobi school jiji?" Naruto was completely confused as to why he couldn't attend the shinobi academy. He was told that in order to become a shinobi, one had to attend the academy first and graduate. If he couldn't attend said school then he wouldn't be able to become a shinobi just like the people in his clan said. He remembered their harsh words to him clearly._ "You will never become a shinobi."_

"I'm sorry Naruto but you don't have any requirements to attend the academy. You're not fit for shinobi related training nor do you possess chakra." Naruto's defeated and betrayed look caused the Hokage to wince. His eyes watered and his body trembled. Hiruzen looked away feeling sad for the boy.

"But what about what you said earlier? You told me to get stronger and that people will respect and love me." Hiruzen cursed inwardly that he brought that up. He found himself unable to look him in the eyes and tell him the real reason why he couldn't become a shinobi. The requirement part played a role in it, but a very small role. There were several cases in which someone became a shinobi without the use of chakra. They usually became a taijutsu or weapon specialist. This meant that he would have still been able to become a shinobi of Konoha.

The main reasons that Naruto wasn't allowed to become a shinobi stemmed from the council members of Konoha, a letter from the Uzumaki clan to the Fire Daimyo, and finally the Fire Daimyo's letter preventing said boy from becoming a shinobi. Right their departure from Ichiraku ramen yesterday, Hiruzen was informed that the council members were asking for his presence for an important meeting which involved the Fire Daimyo. He went to the council chambers immediately to find out what was going on. What he found out next destroyed his plans for enlisting Naruto in the shinobi academy.

Apparently the Uzumaki clan had taken it upon themselves to inform the Fire Daimyo about Naruto's Jinchuriki status and his inability to produce chakra. They mentioned a few other things as well but he didn't know what it was. The council members presented him with a latter from the Fire Daimyo himself stating that for a jinchuriki without chakra of his own to become a shinobi is a reckless decision.

Since he didn't have chakra of his own to suppress the beasts own, the Daimyo stated that it would be safe that Naruto didn't become a shinobi at all. He believed that if Naruto started using the Kyuubi's chakra, then the demon would gain influence somehow. As to where the Fire Daimyo got that idea from, he had a few suspects being the Uzumaki clan or his own council members. It could very well be both. Either way they made sure it was impossible for the boy to become a shinobi no matter what. It was as if someone planned this out. The sad part was that he couldn't do anything without risks. If he were to permit the boy to become a shinobi ignoring the Fire Daimyo's demands, then he would lose his position as Hokage. Once that happened, Danzo would be able to seize control over Konoha and make it into his image. Of course the only thing he wouldn't be able to do is turn Naruto into Konoha's weapon. The Fire Daimyo wanted Naruto to remain a civilian and his word is law.

'I'm sorry Minato but at least I tried.' He was brought from his thoughts when Naruto pulled away and ran into his home. He glanced at his retreating form and saw a lone tear drop hit the floor. 'I'm truly sorry Naruto-kun.' He turned around and retreat to his office to battle the evil paper work. It was the only thing he was capable of doing now days. It was as if the position Hokage no longer carried as much power as it used to. Maybe retiring was the best thing he could do right now. Hiruzen glanced back at the apartment complex once more before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto continued crying his eyes out at the new revelation that he wasn't able to become a shinobi. Why was everything going so wrong with his life? First he was left by his kaachan and his fellow clansmen without an explanation. Now his jiji had just informed him that he wouldn't be able to become a shinobi because he didn't have the requirements. If he couldn't become a shinobi then how would he become a god? Being a shinobi would have allowed him to access the various knowledge of power. Since he would never be able to become a shinobi, then he wouldn't be able to gain knowledge. Since shinobi was no longer an option, the question was what he will do now. As far as he was concerned, being a civilian sucked.

'You don't need to become a shinobi to get stronger Naruto-sama.' Naruto stopped crying immediately when he heard the same female voice when he was in the forest. His head snapped in different directions to locate the source once more. 'You won't be able to find me Naruto-sama so there's no point in searching for me.' This stopped Naruto's attempt to find the voice.

"Who are you and where are you?"

'You don't need to speak out loud Naruto-sama. All you have to do is think your response and I'll hear you just fine. As to whom I am, I will tell you later after I have deemed you worthy. My location will be revealed later. I will answer your question later but right now, do you want power and why?'

'I want to become a god' was the quick response. He had already decided what he wanted to be after hearing his jiji talk about how great a god was. That type of power could very well help him do anything he wanted.

'Why do you want to become god Naruto-sama?'

'Because their strongest ever and that's what jiji said' was his quick response once again. 'Plus all Gods are loved and respected right?'

'No Naruto-sama, not all gods are loved and respected. Some gods are feared and hated but that's a story for another time. Right now let's focus on helping you gain power. However whatever I teach you must remain a secret. Imagine what people would do if they discovered that you were gaining powers? Nothing good will come from it. They will do anything within their power to make sure you remained weak. To avoid all this, you mustn't tell a soul. Do you understand me Naruto-sama?'

'Hai'

'Very good now listen up closely. With my help, you will become strong.' And so begin Naruto's training by the unknown female.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**8 years later**

'No matter how many times I see it, I'm still amazed by this moon. It looks nothing like the one you see in the Elemental nations.' Naruto found a comfortable position to relax the continued moon watching. His mind slowly began to drift to the events that occurred before and after his arrival to Dangai 8 years ago.

It's been 2 months since he began his training with whom he was able to identify as his Zanpakuto spirit. Based on what he learned, a Zanpakuto is the main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar and the Visored race. It is a blade created from within. The abilities of a Zanpakuto vary upon the user's soul.

His Zanpakuto had taught him the basics of being a Shinigami. She made him master those basics stating that it was for the best. Once he had mastered the basics, she taught him a technique that would transport him to another dimension where he would do most of his training in secrecy. As to where she received the location from, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she had knowledge of said location. Naruto performed the technique flawlessly allowing him to travel to his soon to be training ground. From there he would be able to learn more about the Shinigami arts without anyone from Konoha knowing about it.

As soon as Naruto arrived within the new dimension, he was surrounded by a large group of Shinigami and detained before he had a chance to react. Once detained, he was brought before the leader of the city he somehow managed to appear inside. The leader of Tekken was Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, an old but powerful Shinigami. It was there he made several discoveries about his powers, the location he traveled to, and much more.

When Naruto had discovered that he had the powers of spirits, he wasn't sure whether or not he should be angry or happy. Should he be angry that he lost his ability to produce chakra, gain his family's kekkei genkai, and become a shinobi or should he be happy that he gained power beyond what any human would hope to gain? After a few days of contemplating, he settled on being grateful for what he had. He had unique powers, friends that didn't care about clan status, and a new home away from Konoha and its hate.

His new home was in a world known as Dangai. Based on what he was told, Dangai used to be a dimension between Soul Society and the Human World, separated from space and time. Shinigami ventured through Dangai to travel back and forth between the human world and soul society to perform their duties namely exterminating bad spirits and help a good spirit pass over. A traitorous Shinigami by the name of Aizen did something which caused the Dangai, Soul society, the human world, and Hueco Mundo to become one. Naruto wasn't sure about the details that occurred. He didn't dig any further seeing as it only brought nothing but pain to the others around him. He didn't want to see any of his friends so sad so never brought up the subject ever again.

Naruto remained in Tekken for 8 human years. He gained a great deal of power and many friends. Not once did he think about returning back to Konoha or the Elemental nations for that matter. It's not as if he had anything to return to. His family had abandoned him because they deemed him too weak, Konoha hated him and would do anything within their power to make his life there miserable, and the only person that cared being Hiruzen was powerless to do anything to help him. Going back would have only resulted misery. He would have been a civilian incapable of defending himself from those who wished to harm him. Maybe somewhere down the line they would have tortured him to death.

Naruto shook his mind of those morbid thoughts. There was no point in thinking about such things when he had such a wonderful life now. He took the next few minutes clearing his head of all negativity. Once his mind was clear, it was then he noticed the presence of two others behind him.

"Karin, Yuzu, how long were you two standing there."

"About 15 minutes now Naruto-kun. You were spaced out again just like Oniisan when something's bothering him." Both girls walked directly in front of Naruto and stopped cutting off his sight of the moon and forcing him to focus on them. Karin has dark grey eyes and black hair in the style of a single long ponytail that reaches her mid-back. She wore standard Shinigami shihakusho and sandals. Yuzu has dark brown eyes and long light brown hair. Yuzu's hair is shoulder length and usually styles it in two pigtails with her hairclip on the right pigtail. Like her fraternal twin, she too wore standard Shinigami shihakusho and sandals. Both Yuzu and Karin and a look of concern plastered upon their face. The reason stemmed from the blonde pre-teen in front of them.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Karin remained silent and allowed Yuzu to do the talking. Yuzu was after all the most soft spoken of the two. She would be able to get Naruto to answer her question.

"I was thinking about the past again?" Naruto didn't have to elaborate any further. Both Karin and Yuzu were aware of his past. In fact, everyone in Tekken was aware of his painful past. When Naruto revealed his past to the others, he left nothing out. He didn't see the point in hiding any secrets especially when said secret could ruin his chance of a peaceful life here in Tekken. He revealed everything from the Kyuubi being sealed within him to his discovery of the Hogyoku. There wasn't anything he kept to himself hence the reason why he became trusted so easily. Yuzu placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulders.

"I'm sorry N-" Yuzu's speech was cut short when Karin decided to add her own opinion.

"The past should remain where it is Naruto-kun. You should stop thinking about what happened in the past and focus on now." Karin's words were blunt and straight forward. She was not one to cut around the bushes no matter what. Yuzu on the other hand thought Karin's words were a bit harsh and went to reprimand her but she never got the chance to do so.

"She's right Yuzu-chan. I shouldn't be thinking about my past. I have everything I ever wanted. I have a home, people that care for me, and power to protect not only myself but my new home and friends as well. I also have two beautiful girls that care for me." Yuzu and Karin blushed at his comment. Their blush increased further then he stood up and hugged them. "Thank you for reminding me."

As soon as Naruto pulled back from his hug, both Yuzu and Karin planted a soft kiss on his lips. Naruto's face changed completely red. He was not expecting something like this at all. The only kisses he ever received were on his cheeks but never the lips. Without any type of warning, he vanished. Both Yuzu and Karin giggled at his antic.

"Let's head back home Karin-Onee. I'm sure Aniki and Otousan are home looking for us." Both sisters vanished in the same manner Naruto did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto reappeared outside his future clan compound. It was where he would have his family once he was old enough. It was also the place he would start his own clan. Since he was no longer apart of the Uzumaki clan, he decided to simply create his own clan. His clan would be powerful and humble unlike his former clan who would cast aside someone just because of reputation.

As to what name he would chose, he hadn't decided yet.

**Shinobi of the dead Rewrite**

**Group 1**

Naruto Uzumaki- All around skills

Yuuki Miku- Guns

**Group 2**

Takashi Komuro- Shotguns and blunt

Rei Miyamoto- Spear and pistol

Saeko Busujima- Swords and pistols

Saya Takagi- Pistols

Kohta Hirano- Marksman

Shizuka Marikawa- Pistols and medical kit

Alice Maresato

Zeke/Dog

**Group 3**

Kyoko Hayashi

Toshimi Niki

Misuzu Ichijou

Yachiru Kusajishi

**Group 4**

Koichi Shido

Tsunoda

Miura

Kurokami

Yamada

Taniuchi

Kawamoto

**Group 5**

Rika Minami- Marksman and hand-to hand combat

Tajima- Marksman, hand-to-hand combat, and driver/pilot

**Group 5**

Matsushima- Marksman and Police Baton

Asami Nakaoka- Police Baton, Pistols

Tokonosu

**Characters:**

**Naruto's group**

**Naruto Uzumaki**- Unknown but appears to be 17

**Appearance: **Naruto is a teen with fair skin, blue eyes, spiky blonde hair that reaches down to the mid-section of his back.

**Personality: **Cheerful at times but serious when the situation calls for it

**Weapon: **Anything

**Special skills: **Various (close combat, long range, and a few others accumulated over years)

**Yuuki Miku **– 16

**Appearance: **Yuuki is a female with peach skin, yellow eyes, and short light orange hair which she kept a hair band to keep her hair back. She has E-cup breasts.

**Personality: **She has a large libido which she uses to please Naruto. She is very addictive to sex of both genders. However the only male she will have sex with is Naruto after experiencing an orgasm only he was able to give her. After being abandoned by Shido, she develops hatred for him and the others

**Weapon: **Five-seven 5.7mm with suppressor, extended magazines allowing 50 rounds, and laser sight

**Special skills: **None

**Takashi's group**

**Takashi Komuro**- 17

**Appearance: **Takashi has the appearance of an average male high school student. He has brown eyes and spiky black hair. His height is average, and he has a slender build.

**Personality: **Laidback at times but when it comes to them, he gets serious

**Weapon: **Baseball bat and shotguns

**Special skills: **None

**Rei Miyamoto**- 17

**Appearance: **Rei has long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She has reddish-brown eyes and a slender figure with E-cup breasts.

**Personality: **Headstrong and reliable member of the group. She is very caring towards everyone and has deep affections for Takashi.

**Weapon: **Nightstick and Spear

**Special skills: **Combat with spear

**Saeko Busujima**- 18

**Appearance: **Saeko has long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes. She had D cups and a slim figure

**Personality:** Saeko is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person. She also has a sadist side

**Weapon: **Undecided

**Special skills: **Swords and pistols

**Saya Takagi**- 16

**Appearance: **Saya has long pink hair which she mostly keeps in two pony tails on either of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead. Saya has fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. She has F-cup breasts and a slim figure.

**Personality: **Saya tends to be a very mean and somewhat impolite person. Saya also considers herself to be a mother figure or an older sister figure to Alice and will scold anyone who tries to ruin her innocence. She is considered a genius and has deep affections for Takashi.

**Weapon: **Pistol

**Special skills: **None

**Kohta Hirano**- 16

**Appearance: **Hirano is a teenage boy, slightly short, and a bit overweight for his age, with a shoulder-length hairstyle that has bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face.

**Personality: **timid, carefree, and sanguine but also has a sadistic and maniac side

**Weapon: **Guns and projectile based weapons

**Special skills: **Marksman

**Shizuka Marikawa**- 27

**Appearance: **Shizuka is a very tall buxom woman with ridiculous curves, known primarily for her large J-cup breasts. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face.

**Personality: **Being the adult in the group, Shizuka feels it is her responsibility to take care of the kids. Although she is rather ditzy at times and is prone to panicking, she can be very serious when called for. Shizuka is also shown to be very caring towards the members of the group as she sees it as her responsibility as the only grown up among them, and acts as even more of a mother to Alice. She has a very sexually-oriented mind when she is drunk (as seen when she flirted with both Kohta and Takashi) or whenever she misinterprets someone's comments into something sexual in turn causing her to blush.

**Weapon: **None

**Special skills: **Medical

**Alice Maresato**- 7

**Appearance: **Alice Maresato has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs reaching down from the side of her temples stretching outwards, purple colored eyes, a mole under her left eye, and wears a white headband on her head.

**Personality: **Alice is the happy-go-lucky person in the group. She almost always maintains a cheerful attitude, unless in danger. Alice doesn't like it when people are about to sacrifice themselves for her. This is shown when her dad dies trying to protect her, and when Kohta was going to put her on the other side of a wire fence, sacrificing himself for her. She is also scared whenever Takashi is in a bad mood and yells around.

**Weapon: **None

**Special skills: **None

**Zeke**

**Appearance: **A puppy with white coat and black ear flaps. He also wears a dog collar with a bone ornament that hangs at its front.

**Personality:** Brave and energetic willing to protect Alice when being attacked by "Them"

**Weapon: **None

**Special skills: **None

**Shido's group**

**Shido ****Koichi**- 28

**Appearance: **Shido is very attractive; depicted wearing a black pinstripe suit. Inside the suit, he wears a white dress shirt along with a yellow tie. He also wears black-framed glasses.

**Personality: **Heappears to be a kind and caring teacher, but in reality he is sadistic, ruthless, and manipulative. His behavior can be officially classified under standard psychiatry/psychotherapy guidelines as extreme psychopath.

**Weapon: **None

**Special skills: **None

**Tsunoda**- 17

**Appearance: **Tsunoda has brown and yellow hair, wears the male Fujimi High School uniform, and unlike the other students, he wears slippers instead of regular shoes.

**Personality: **Tsunoda is very aggressive personality and perverted. He is loyal to Shido's beliefs.

**Weapon: **None

**Special skills: **None

**Kurokami**- 17

**Appearance: **Kurokami has long black hair that grows over his eyes. He does not wear the black uniform jacket over a long-sleeved white shirt. Unlike most students with these shirts, he wears his un-tucked. His most unique features are his dilated eyes, which they were like even before being corrupted by Shido.

**Personality: **Undecided

**Weapon: **None

**Skills: **None

**Yamada**- 17

**Appearance: **Yamada does not wear a gakuran jacket over a long white-sleeved shirt. He has short black hair and light brown eyes

**Personality: **Undecided

**Weapon: **None

**Skill: **None

**Miura**- 17

**Appearance: **Miura has messy brown hair as well as eyes of the same color. Under his gakuran jacket, he wears a red-orange shirt.

**Personality: **Undecided

**Weapon: **None

**Skill: **None

**Others**

**Rika Minami**- 27

**Appearance: **Rika is a tanned female with purple hair, red eyes, large D-cup breast, and a wonderful figure which is shown through her black combat suit with a bulletproof vest. Also, she is shown to be wearing a white choke collar along with shooting glasses

**Personality: **Rika's personality can be seen as straightforward and easy-going. She on many occasions in both the anime and the manga shows that she is very open about the subject of sex with her sniper partner, Tajima. Also, she is a calm and collected individual who displays amazing sniping skills, as shown when she is mentioned as ranking within top 5 of the country's snipers. She is depicted as an honorable person and has deep respect for her comrades.

**Weapon: **UKP23, 000 sniper rifle

**Special skills: **SAT (Special Assault Team)

**Tajima**- 27

**Appearance: **Tajima wears the same First Squadron police uniform as Rika, which consists of a full-body suit, knee and elbow pads, and a bulletproof vest. He also wears a white cap. He has a scar just above his right eye.

**Personality: **Much like Rika, Tajima has a somewhat light-hearted and joking personality

**Weapon:** UKP23, 000 sniper rifle

**Special skills: **SAT (Special Assault Team)

**Asami Nakaoka**- 20

**Appearance: **Asami is a small woman with short, light brown hair, blue eyes, and D-cup breast. The front of her hair is pushed to the right side of her face, partially obscuring her right eye. She wears the standard female police uniform of the Tokonosu Higashi Police station which consists of a white shirt, a black tie, a blue jacket, and a blue skirt. She also wears a green band around her left arm with two white stripes on it and gold earrings in the shape of stars.

**Personality: **Asami is outwardly optimistic but before she was use to cry a lot and seriously doubting her ability to be a police officer. It was Kohta that changed her. She has deep affections for Kohta.

**Weapon: **Police baton

**Special skills: **Marksman and hand-to-hand

**Matsushima**- 30

**Appearance: **Matsushima has short, black hair, light blue eyes, C-cups breasts, and a slim figure. She wears the standard female uniform of the Tokonosu Police Department, which consists of a white shirt, black tie, blue skirt and jacket, and a green armband with white stripes.

**Personality: **Very strict and commanding when the situation calls but mostly flirty and playful

**Weapon: **Benelli M4 Super 90 and Smith & Wesson Model 27-2 .357 Mag.

**Special skills: **Police veteran

**Kyoko Hayashi**- 30

**Appearance: **Hayashi has red hair which she keeps in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear. Her eyes are light brown and she wears glasses. She has a full figure with large J-cup breasts.

**Personality: **She gives off an aura that show's how unsatisfied with her life she was. She is strict somewhat strict and demanding

**Weapon: **Five-seven 5.7mm with suppressor, extended magazines allowing 50 rounds, and laser sight

**Special skills: **None

**Toshimi Niki**- 15

**Appearance: **Toshimi has green eyes; brown hair tied in a pigtail and is slightly combed in the front, and C-cup breasts. She wears the standard female uniform of Fujimi Academy. She wears striped yellow panties with lace and tied in the front

**Personality: **Toshimi is very loyal and trusting of her best friend Misuzu

**Weapon: **Five-seven 5.7mm with suppressor, extended magazines allowing 50 rounds, and laser sight

**Special skills: **None

**Misuzu Ichijou**- 15

**Appearance: **Misuzu has brown eyes, black hair which is tied in a bun and C-cup breast size. She wears the standard female uniform of Fujimi High School.

**Personality: **Misuzu is very loyal and trusting of her best friend Toshimi

**Weapon: **Five-seven 5.7mm with suppressor, extended magazines allowing 50 rounds, and laser sight

**Special skills: **None

**Kawamoto**- 16

**Appearance: **Kawamoto has short red-headed girl, golden brown eyes, and D-cup breasts size. She wore the female uniform of Fujimi Academy.

**Personality: **Pending

**Weapon: **None

**Special skills: **None

**Taniuchi**- 16

**Appearance: **Taniuchi has magenta colored, blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses, and D-cup breast matching her friend Kawamoto. She wore the female sailor uniform of Fujimi Academy.

**Personality: **Pending

**Weapon: **None

**Special skills: **None

**Yachiru Kusajishi**- 7

**Appearance: **had pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks was currently wearing a white jacket, a pink dress top and a light blue skirt, black socks and shoes.

**Personality: **Yachiru is the happy-go-lucky person in the group. She almost always maintains a cheerful attitude, unless in danger.

**Weapon: **None

**Special skills: **None

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Weapon:**

**Special skills:**

**Uzushiogakure**

**Uzushiogakure**- _an Island separated from all_

**Uzu ops**- Special military force for the island

**Vehicles**

**Sisu XA-186**- Ground

**D77-TC Pelican**- 15 people and is capable of laying down fire for self-support.

Large aircraft

Chin-mounted auto-cannon

Two ANVIL-II ASM Pods

M247 GPMG

**UH-144 Falcon**- pilot, two crewmen who may serve as door gunners, and three passengers

Medium helicopter-like aircraft

M638 Auto-cannon

Two side-mounted M247H Heavy Machine gun

**Technology and software**

Fox feed app- A program that informs others what's going on

**Origins of Aizen notes **

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto's hair becomes waist length, his height increases, and he develops more muscles. The whisker marks on his face fades away complete. He wore a black shihakusho with a white undershirt under it. His shihakusho is open revealing "x"-shaped marks holding it together. He also sports black gloves with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. On his feet were white socks and sandals

**Reiryoku- **Black

**Hogyoku**-bluish-purple

**Zanpakuto**

**Name: Zangetsu ****(****斬月****, **_**Slaying Moon**_**)**

Shikai form: An oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". It has no tsuba and no proper hilt: what Ichigo holds is the cloth-wrapped tang.

Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu -A black daito with a cross guard that has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. There is also a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt.

Inner spirit/ Zangetsu form: A lean-built and middle-aged man. He has pale skin with a long face and pronounced cheekbones, unkempt facial hair, and long ragged black hair. He dresses in a tattered white undershirt with high collars, black pants, grey boots, narrow sunglasses, and a long flowing black overcoat with a red hue that flares out into ragged ends.

**Techniques:**

**Getsuga Tensho**- Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then fly forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave.

**Name: ****Shinso (****神****鎗****,**_** God Spear**_**)**

Release command: Shoot to kill

Shikai form: It looks like an ordinary _wakizashi_. The hilt is light-blue with a _tsuba_ made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S".

Bankai: **Kamishini no Yari** (神殺鎗, _God-Killing Spear_): In its Bankai state, it does not change in appearance at all, retaining its small _wakizashi_ form. However, as **Kamishini no Yari**, the blade is capable of reaching lengths equivalent to 13 kilometers (roughly 8.1 miles) at 500 times the speed of sound. The blade can also retract to its normal size at the same rate.

**Korose, Kamishini no Yari**: Kamishini no Yari's true ability as well as its deadliest aspect is not based on its length or speed but rather its ability to turn into dust for just a second when it expands out and contracts. There is a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. He can leave a sliver of his Zanpakuto in an opponent when he retracts Kamishini no Yari, allowing him to kill an opponent at any time when he chooses to by uttering the technique name, while placing his hand up to the target. The result causes the target to completely break down and dissolve at the cellular level from the inside out

**Buto** (舞踏, _Dance (Step)_): By adopting a stance where he firmly grips **Kamishini no Yari** with both hands and places the Zanpakuto's hilt squarely to the center of his chest, Gin is able to unleash the tremendous extension and contraction properties of his Bankai to an even more terrifying extent than its normal state. This occurs in the form of a piercing maneuver where the extension and contraction of the blade becomes almost completely unseen to even the most-diligent of observers

**Buto: Renjin** (舞踏連刃, _Dance (Step) Serial Blade_): This ability repeats the action of extending and subsequently contracting **Kamishini no Yari**, as observed within the technique **Buto**, multiple times in rapid succession. The entirety of this process is completed in a mere moment, resulting in the individual steps involved in this technique becoming virtually indistinguishable from each other, generating an apparent mass of numerous blades that leaves little opportunity for the intended victim to evade successfully.

**Name: ****Kyoka Suigetsu ****(****鏡花水月****,**_**Mirror Flower, Water Moon**_**)**

Release command: Shatter

Shikai form: it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle.

**Shikai Special Ability**: Kyoka Suigetsu's Shikai ability is **Kanzen Saimin** (完全催眠, _Complete Hypnosis_). It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the _enemy_. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of Kyoka Suigetsu. After seeing it just once, that person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. After that, every time it is released, that person will fall under the thrall of the hypnosis.

**Fragor**: He is able to release black energy balls from his mouth. One blast is powerful enough to create a large crater with an accompanying explosion that causes fallout that can be felt miles away from the blast site.

**Yokai Yari: **(Demon spear): It is similar to Lanza Del Relampago but different in color and destruction. Javelin's color is black

**Reiryoku**- Spiritual power

**Reiatsu**- Spiritual pressure

**Current skills:**

Hand to hand

Some kenjutsu

A few custom Kido spells

**Dangai**:

1 day = 2,000 hours

24 hours*2,000 hours= 48,000 hours

48,000 hours*28 days= 1,344,000

2000 hours = 83 days

**28 days real in real world = 1,840 months in Dangai**

**1,840 months = 153 years**

**Reiraku: **(_Spirit Threads_)

Red- Shinigami

Blue- Human

White- Hollow

Black- Demon

**Business: **Uzu Inc.

**Weapons**

Kunai

Shuriken

**Pills**

Blood plasma

**Seals**

Healing seal

Invisible seal

House repair seals

**Mercenary:** Death

Naruto Uzumaki- Rei

Yoruichi Shihoin - Ichi

Sui-Feng - Ni

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck - San

Tier Harribel – Shi

**Nelliel ****Tu Odelschwanck**

Nelliel is a fully-grown curvaceous and well-endowed female with fair skin, long waving greenish blue hair and hazel eyes. She has a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face below her eyes.

**Weapon: **Katana/a double-sided lance when transformed

**Lanzador Verde** - Nel throws her lance at her opponent with extreme speed. As it travels through the air, it begins to spin and build up spiritual energy. When it reaches its target, it acts as a drill, inflicting extreme piercing damage

**Tier Harribel**

Harribel is a fully-grown curvaceous and well-endowed female with dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks.

**Weapon: **a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard that completely covers her hand. The sword also possesses what appear to be gill markings along either side of the blade.

**Water Manipulation**: Her primary ability in this form is the creation and manipulation of water. The water used for her attacks is generated by the gill-markings on her blade.

**Trident**: A technique where Harribel infuses her sword with spiritual energy, causing it to glow, and then fires a high-force slash from her sword in a series of three shots. Upon contact, it can cause severe damage, capable of cutting an opponent in half with ease.

**Hirviendo**: Harribel points her blade out and instantly boils any form of water that comes close to it, including ice, and deflects it around her.Added by Yyp

**La Gota**: Harribel is able to condense large amounts of water around her blade before firing it as a blast that resembles a shark tooth. She has also demonstrated the ability to fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strike with enough force to demolish houses.

**Cascada**: Harribel launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. The torrent of high pressure water is large enough to cover several town blocks.

**Yoruichi Shihoin**

Yoruichi Shihoin is a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail. Her standard attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes.

**Shunko**

**Sui-Feng**

Sui-Feng is a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring.

**Arrancar techniques**

Bala- It is technique of firing his hardened spiritual pressure against his enemies. Less powerful than a Cero, but it can be successively fired at 20 times the rate

**Cero**-a powerful spiritual light fired by Menos Grandes and Arrancars.

Descorrer- It is a technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo.

**Gran Rey Cero**- The ultimate Cero that can only be used by Espadas. It is so powerful, it distorts the surrounding space.

**Hierro**: An Arrancar's outer skin with high spiritual hardness that serves as armor.

**Pesquisa**: Arrancar ability to measure and locate spiritual pressure

**Resurreccion**: Releasing the core of an Arrancars' ability sealed in their Zanpakuto to regain the original powers of a Hollow. They often take on a form closer to a Hollow than a Human after performing Resurreccion.

**Sonido**: The Arrancar equivalent to a Shinigami's Shunpo.

**Characters**

**Naruto Characters**

Naruto Uzumaki- 13

Haku- 14

Zabuza Momochi- 26

Hiruzen- 70

Sanins- 50

Elder Advisors- 70

Kakashi Hatake- 26

Might Guy- 26

Asuma Sarutobi- 27

Kurenai Yuhi- 27

Hinata Hyuga- 13

Hanabi Hyuga- 11

Anko Mitarashi- 24

Sasuke Uchiha- 13

Itachi Uchiha- 18

Rookie 9- 13

Yondaime Raikage/ A- 35

Mabui- 25

Hisame- 23

Fuka- 22

Shizuka- 13

Jin/ Captain of Sensor team- 37

**Jinchuriki and****Pseudo-Jinchuriki**

Sora- 13 Fire Country Temple

Kinkaku- dead Missing Nin

Ginkaku- dead Missing Nin

Gaara/ One tail- 13 Suna

Yugito Nii/ Two tail- 23 Kumo

Roshi/ Four tail- 27 Banished

Han/ Five tail- 28 Banished

Utakata/ Six tail- 23 Missing Nin

Fu/ Seven tail- 14 Banished

Killer B/ Eight tail- 29 Kumo

**Created**

Haru- 23

**Origins: **Out of the sixty children that were used as test subjects for Orochimaru

**Bloodline: **Mokuton

**Bingo book- Shinobi**

**Name: **

**Rank:**

**Bounty:**

**Hidden Village:**

**Description:**

**Crimes:**

**Bingo Book- Mercenaries**

**Mercenary:**

**Rank**:

**Bounty: **

**Group members: **

**Symbol**:

**Gangs and Villains**

**Yakuza**

**Chapter One**

Aizen manages to destroy Karakura town and enter King's realm

Aizen is defeated by King

Aizen is revealed to be reincarnation of Naruto

Aizen escapes Shinigami king and enter the soul society which he destroyed to create key to realm

Yoruichi kills Aizen and

An attack by Shinigami king sends Yoruichi into the past where she meets Naruto

Naruto gains Shinigami powers and three swords once belonging to Aizen, Ichigo, and Gin

Naruto has Ichigo's bankai clothes

Naruto finds Yoruichi on floor and takes her to his bed to rest

When Yoruichi wakes up, she is greeted to the sight of Naruto with Shinigami powers

She soon discovered what happened to her and is shocked

Yoruichi discovers about Kyuubi through spirit ribbons

Naruto and Yoruichi becomes friends

Harribel, Sui-Feng, and Nelliel appears in the same manner as Yoruichi

**Chapter two**

Explanation on how Harribel and the others arrived is explained

Sui-Feng, Nelliel, and Harribel join Naruto and Yoruichi's plan to become mercenary to generate funds

Yoruichi, Nelliel, Harribel, and Sui-Feng makes plan of teaching Naruto hand to hand and sword skills

The portal's effect of Konoha's barrier and its populace

Hiruzen tells elder that he will check Naruto's seal- **Elaborate on**

Sui-Feng arrives at Library where she begins Intel gathering

Mercenary group and names are chosen

Naruto chooses fast tract to strength- Pain for gain- 2 years

Hiruzen sets a date for sensor team to investigate strange occurrence for 2 days

Hiruzen visits Naruto and does an inspection of seal under the pretense of a physical inspection

Hiruzen finds no activity amongst the seal so he sends Naruto home and report to advisors

**Chapter three**

3 year time skip

**General bleach notes**

**Naruto Uzumaki **– Espada

**Reiryoku**- Spiritual power

**Reiatsu**- Spiritual pressure

**11th Espada of Aizen**

He was a slender, muscular male with long, straight blonde hair that reached down to his waist, pale skin and eyes which consist of black pupils, yellow irises and black sclera. He has clawed fingertips and toes. The only clothing he wore was a pair of black shinobi pants leaving the other parts bare. On his back was a black daito with white handle, black cross guard in the form on an X, and black chain with a small white skull attached at the end that wrapped around his torso and connected to the blade.

Weapon: Black daito with white handle, black cross guard in the form on an X, and black chain with a small white skull attached at the end.

Abilities:

Instantly gather Reiryoku from anywhere for various reasons

Enhanced strength

Sensor abilities

Enhanced Hollow abilities

**Techniques: **

_Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball) - _He is able to fire orange energy balls from his fingers. One blast is powerful enough to create a large crater with an accompanying explosion that causes fallout that can be felt miles away from the blast site.

**Yokai Yari: **(Demon spear): It is similar to Lanza Del Relampago but different in color and destruction.

**Fragor**: He is able to release black energy balls from his mouth. One blast is powerful enough to create a large crater with an accompanying explosion that causes fallout that can be felt miles away from the blast site.

**Naruto Kurosaki**

**Reiryoku- **Black with red outline

**Hogyoku**

**Zanpakuto**

Name: Shinihime 死姫 (Death princess)

Sealed form: Katana

Shikai form: It is a black elegant cleaver with a long red cloth allowing the cleaver to be swung around freely. The edge of the blade is pure white.

Release Command:The night is young

Bankai: **Tensa Shinihime** (Heavenly chain Death Princess) - Black daito with white handle, black cross guard in the form on an X, and black chain with a small white skull attached at the end.

Outfit: Black and white skin tight suit with a black skull in the center of the chest

Inner spirit/ Shinihime form: She has flawless white skin, blood red eyes, perfectly sharpen teeth giving her a predator look, and pure white hair that was flowed downwards. Her outfit consists of flower appliqué halter neck, long fly away top and comes with matching g-string panty. She didn't wear anything on her feet revealing her black painted toenails matching her black painted fingernails.

**Techniques:**

**Shinihime ****Getsuga** (Death princess fang) - Unleashes a wave of black energy in the form of an arc

**Shibari Shinihime **(Binding Death Princess)- This technique launches condensed energy into the form of a tangible black net, generated from the blade length and simply thrown over the intended target (typically from above) with a simple slashing motion from Shinihime. The net further binds and restricts an opponent's movements by constricting to its form. This net appears elongated and somewhat narrow.

**Hiasobi Shinihime Juzutsunagi **(Fire-Playing, Death Princess, Beaded Mesh) - After using the Shibari technique Naruto stabs the net with the tip of Shinihime, creating orbs of fire-like energy along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation leading toward the intended target that is bound under the net. When the orbs come into direct contact with the intended target it creates a tremendously large and devastating explosion.

Name: Zangetsu (斬月, _Slaying Moon_)

Shikai form: An oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". It has no tsuba and no proper hilt: what Ichigo holds is the cloth-wrapped tang.

Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu -A black daito with a cross guard that has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. There is also a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt.

Outfit: long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakusho) with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends

Inner spirit/ Zangetsu form: A lean-built and middle-aged man. He has pale skin with a long face and pronounced cheekbones, unkempt facial hair, and long ragged black hair. He dresses in a tattered white undershirt with high collars, black pants, grey boots, narrow sunglasses, and a long flowing black overcoat with a red hue that flares out into ragged ends.

**Techniques:**

**Getsuga Tensho**- Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then fly forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave.

Name: Shinso (神鎗,_ God Spear_)

Release command: Shoot to kill

Shikai form: It looks like an ordinary _wakizashi_. The hilt is light-blue with a _tsuba_ made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S".

Bankai: **Kamishini no Yari** (神殺鎗, _God-Killing Spear_): In its Bankai state, it does not change in appearance at all, retaining its small _wakizashi_ form. However, as **Kamishini no Yari**, the blade is capable of reaching lengths equivalent to 13 kilometers (roughly 8.1 miles) at 500 times the speed of sound. The blade can also retract to its normal size at the same rate.

**Korose, Kamishini no Yari**: Kamishini no Yari's true ability as well as its deadliest aspect is not based on its length or speed but rather its ability to turn into dust for just a second when it expands out and contracts. There is a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. He can leave a sliver of his Zanpakuto in an opponent when he retracts Kamishini no Yari, allowing him to kill an opponent at any time when he chooses to by uttering the technique name, while placing his hand up to the target. The result causes the target to completely break down and dissolve at the cellular level from the inside out

**Buto** (舞踏, _Dance (Step)_): By adopting a stance where he firmly grips **Kamishini no Yari** with both hands and places the Zanpakuto hilt squarely to the center of his chest, Gin is able to unleash the tremendous extension and contraction properties of his Bankai to an even more terrifying extent than its normal state. This occurs in the form of a piercing maneuver where the extension and contraction of the blade becomes almost completely unseen to even the most-diligent of observers

**Buto: Renjin** (舞踏連刃, _Dance (Step) Serial Blade_): This ability repeats the action of extending and subsequently contracting **Kamishini no Yari**, as observed within the technique **Buto**, multiple times in rapid succession. The entirety of this process is completed in a mere moment, resulting in the individual steps involved in this technique becoming virtually indistinguishable from each other, generating an apparent mass of numerous blades that leaves little opportunity for the intended victim to evade successfully.

Name: Kyoka Suigetsu (鏡花水月, _Mirror Flower, Water Moon_)

Release command: Shatter

Shikai form: it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle.

**Shikai Special Ability**: Kyoka Suigetsu's Shikai ability is **Kanzen Saimin** (完全催眠, _Complete Hypnosis_). It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the _enemy_. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of Kyoka Suigetsu. After seeing it just once, that person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. After that, every time it is released, that person will fall under the thrall of the hypnosis.

**For later uses:**

**Normal Form**: A slender, muscular male with long, straight blonde hair that reached down to his waist, blue eyes, pale skin, and three dark whisker marks on his cheek. His eyes consist of black pupils, white yellow and black sclera. The remainder of his Hollow mask lies on top of his head, forming the top half of a fox skull.

Weapon: Standard Size Katana with black blade, orange handle, and black ribbon.

**First Resurreccion**- **Tira** (Shred)

He sprouts orange fur from his arms and legs similar to a vulpine fox. His arms and legs become that of a fox-humanoid with sharp claws. Two large orange ears could be seeing from the top of his head.

Technique: **Yokai Horo** (Demon cloak) - Encases user in protective cloak that could also be used as offensive through manipulation.

**Second Resurreccion**- **Borrar** (Obliterate)

Naruto becomes pure Reiryoku in the form of a humanoid-fox with nine tails.

Abilities:

Instantly gather Reiryoku from anywhere for various reasons

Enhanced strength

Sensor abilities

Enhanced Hollow abilities

Technique: _Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball) - _He is able to release orange energy balls from his nine tails. One blast is powerful enough to create a large crater with an accompanying explosion that causes fallout that can be felt miles away from the blast site.

**Hollow techniques**

**Bala **– Hollow bullet

**Cero** – Hollow flash

**Hierro **– Steel skin

**Sonido** – Sound Ceremony

**Cero Oscuras** – Black hollow flash

**Gran Rey Cero** – Royal hollow flash

**Zanjutsu**: Sword fighting techniques for the Zanpakuto. This is the most basic fighting technique.

**Hakuda**: An unarmed fighting technique that makes use of one's own body in a fight.

**Hoho**: The name for all high-speed fighting movements based on the Shunpo.

**Kido**: Advanced spells that require strong spiritual power, Hado and Bakudo

**Time:**

**Shinobi world = summoning world**

**1 hour in shinobi and summoning world = 2,000 hours in Dangai**

**2,000 hours in Dangai = about 83 days in shinobi world**

**Shinobi years**/ Shinobi hours/ **Dangai hours**/ Dangai years

**1 year** = 8, 766 hours – **17,532,000** – 2 000 years

**2 years** = 17,531 hours – **35,062,000** – 4,000 years

**3 years** = 26,297 hours – **52,594,000** – 6,000 years

**4 years** = 35,063 hours – **70126000** – 8,000 years

**5 years** = 43,829 hours – **87,658,000** – 10,000 years

**6 years** = 52,595 hours – **105,190,000** – 12,000 years

**7 years** = 61,360 hours – **122,720,000 **– 14,000 years

**8 years** = 70,126 hours – **140,252,000** – 16,000 years

**9 years** = 78,892 hours – **157,784,000** – 18,000 years

**10 years** = 87,658 hours – **175,316,000** – 20,000 years

**12 years **= 105,190 – 210,380,000 – 24,000 years

The **Gotei 13** (**13 Court Guard Squads)** is the primary military branch of Soul Society. It is also the main military organization that most Shinigami join after the academy.

**Divisions: **

**1st Division:** N/A

Captain: Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto

Lieutenant: Chojiro Tadaoki Sasakibe

**2nd Division:** Stealth Ops

Captain: Sui-Feng

Lieutenant: Marechiyo Omaeda

**3rd Division:** N/A

Captain: Gin Ichimaru

Lieutenant: Izuru Kira

**4th Division:** Medical/Supply/Janitorial

Captain: Retsu Unohana

Lieutenant: Isane Kotetsu

**5th Division:** N/A

Captain: Aizen Sosuke

Lieutenant: Momo Hinamori

**6th Division:** N/A

Captain: Byakuya Kuchiki

Lieutenant: Renji Abarai

**7th Division:** N/A

Captain: Sajin Komamura

Lieutenant: Tetsuzaemon Iba

**8th Division:** N/A

Captain: Shunsui Kyoraku

Lieutenant: NanaoIse

**9th Division: **Gotei 13 Security Force, Arts & Culture

Captain: Kaname Tosen

Lieutenant: Shuhei Hisagi

**10th Division:** N/A

Captain: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Lieutenant: RangikuMatsumoto

**11th Division:** Melee Combat: Swordsmanship

Captain: Kenpachi Zaraki

Lieutenant: Yachiru Kusajishi

**12th Division:** Research & Development of new Technology and Spiritual Tools

Captain: Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Lieutenant: Nemu Kurotsuchi

**13th Division:** N/A

Captain: Jushiro Ukitake

Lieutenant: Rukia Kuchiki

0: Yammy Llargo

1st: Coyote Starrk

2nd: Baraggan Louisenbairn

3rd: Tier Harribel

4th: Ulquiorra Cifer

5th: Nnoitra Gilga

6th: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

7th: Zommari Rureaux

8th: Szayel Aporro Granz

9th: Aaroniero Arruruerie

Former 3rd: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

Former 6th: Luppi Antenor - Temporary

**Japanese words:**

Imouto-little sister

Otouto- little brother

_Otousan- father_

Kaachan- mother

Aniki, Oniisan – big brother

Onee- big sister

Musuko- son

Musume- daughter

Itoko- cousin


End file.
